


a l i v e;

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, also because arizona and new mexico had to be the ones to stay the fuck away from tex, cliffhangers are best, dont ask me whos talking at the end, idk if new mexico is a guy or a girl, ill change it when i figure it out, tex is only mentioned and north is the one speaking at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a yell - something Mex liked to call the 'Battle cry of the non-fucked up states' Arie was all too thrilled to tell her that they were pretty damn fucked up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a l i v e;

**Author's Note:**

> so this is going on the thing that yeah they're freelancers but they don't refer to themselves as freelancers, yeah? so like when they say freelancers they referring to the canon. wash, north, south.... etc. also the rvb mafia group need to be thanked for this fic idea because that happened.

"Arizona and New Mexico... they're _ghosts_ , Tex. They do missions on their own time - Arizona doesn't like to be controlled. Its all common knowledge. Most of the time they know what's going on before it even comes out of our mouths."

-

"The freelancers went rogue, d'ya hear?" Arie kicked the piece of wood off of her other leg and listened to her teammate's drawl. "Hmmph. Knew it would happen. It always had a weird smell - _over there_." "Pfft, probably the AI they put in the agents heads. D'ya think artificial intelligence can let one rip?" A muffled laugh came over the speak, "Christ, New." "Yeah, _pro_ _ba_ _bl_ _y_ not."

There was a yell - something Mex liked to call the 'Battle cry of the non-fucked up states.' Arie was all too thrilled to tell her that they were pretty damn fucked up too, but that was only the first time.

So _may_ be she kept a slight tally on how many she left alive, and since their missions were normally do or die, it was a fairly low number. Something was off about this one, though. Like the simulations all over again - too many things in the right places.

"Something feel weird, Mex?" The red one called out to her teammate, taking out the feet from below one of the guards, making him hit his head pretty hard on the floor. Her voice was hushed, and the other picked up on Arizona's uneasiness immediately. "Yeah. D'ya think...?" They stood back to back in the middle of a long hallway, the silence almost haunting. "No." The blonde holstered her gun and started walking away, her footsteps making a faint echo.

They don't split up, not _ever_ \- they work together, its always been that way. Its how they _survive_.

But there had to come a time when it all ended, and if they both make it out alive, Mex knows Arie's gonna have those freelancer's heads on a plate. Anyway, _everyone_ knew two people were harder to track separated than together. Especially two _freelancers_.

-

"Are they alive?" "Who?" "Arizona and New Mexico, are they alive?"


End file.
